Head Over Heart
by Nerd-and-Proud20
Summary: As they go to stop Mystique Erik finds his head and his heart battling over what to do about Mystique and the best way to save the future. *Spoilers for DOFP*


**Head Over Heart**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters from X-Men: Days of Future Past. Forgive me if I get some details wrong. I can't remember everything from the film. I've only seen it once and am relying on clips.

**Warning**: Spoilers for the film!

* * *

Erik, Charles and Logan ran up the stairs of the hotel where the Paris Peace Talks were taking place hoping to reach Mystique in time to stop her from killing Trask.

Erik led the way as they neared the conference room. As they turned the corner they saw Mystique on the table holding out a gun, knowing that they had gotten there just in time. "Raven!" Erik called out as all three men entered the room.

This distracted Mystique for a split second. Long enough for Stryker to get up off of the floor and hit Mystique with a taser. She fell onto the table, dropped the gun and began convulsing. Erik used his powers to turn the taser on Stryker. The taser had been on Mystique for on more than a few seconds but was enough to incapacitate her.

Erik remained where he was as Charles rushed forward to comfort Mystique. As he looked at her Erik could see the confusion in her eyes at seeing both he and Charles there together.

He was glad that they had been able to stop Mystique as he remembered what he had said to Charles on the plane about her. He had been telling the truth when he said that he knew why she had meant so much to Charles. He also knew why he couldn't find the words to explain what he and Mystique were in the 1960s when Charles had asked.

Although he didn't know how, in a relatively short period of time Mystique had been able to worm her way into what remained of his heart. She had gotten under his skin and even after ten years Erik had been unable to forget about Mystique and he had missed her.

As he looked at the scene in front of him Erik wanted to believe that their actions had stopped the terrible future that Logan had come back to change. However something nagged at the back of Erik's mind. Even in the year that they had had together in the 1960s he had seen Raven begin to change and knew that her transformation into Mystique had certainly continued in the years since then.

Erik looked down. He knew that if she had maintained any part of the woman that he knew that their actions now wouldn't be enough to stop her from trying again.

He heard Charles talking to her, lifted his head and looked at Mystique. As he continued looking at Mystique struggling on the table Erik knew what he had to do. He had trained Mystique and knew that when she set her mind to something that she never gave up until it was achieved.

With those thoughts racing through his mind Erik pulled the gun on the table to him and pointed it at Mystique. Seeing this she pulled herself up slightly. "Erik?" Mystique and Charles asked as they turned to look at him.

Erik remained still as he pointed the gun at the woman he had been unable to forget. No matter how much his heart was telling him to let her live his head was telling him that her death was necessary for the survival of mutant-kind.

"What are you doing?" Charles asked the panic in his voice audible. Erik never took his eyes off of Mystique and replied calmly, "Securing our future. Forgive me Mystique. As long as you're out there we'll never be safe."

The tension in the room increased while Mystique was just confused. Why would Erik want to kill her? After all she was committed to the same cause as he was and was doing this for the benefit of mutant-kind.

Seeing that nothing was going to stop Erik from shooting her she ran and jumped out of the window. At the same time Hank had pushed Erik and forced him to drop the gun although he had been able to use his powers to fire the gun and propel the bullet fired into Mystique's leg as she fell.

Erik was able to get up after wrestling Hank off of him, take the plans of the Sentinels and followed Mystique out of the window to the street below. He knew instantly from the limp of the woman in front of him that the bullet had hit its target even in it was just a superficial wound.

Using his powers he pulled her towards him preparing to use the bullet to make a fatal hit. '_It was a necessary evil. It has to be done. There is no other way. It has to be this way_.' He kept repeating to himself like a chant in his head.

Looking down at the woman that was now Mystique Erik felt his heart and head battle within him. In Mystique he had found a kindred spirit. She had captivated him with her natural and unique beauty, a beauty that only she possessed. If he had been a different man Erik knew that he would have loved Mystique. Maybe he did love her. There was no other like her and Erik recognised the tragedy of eliminating her.

But he knew that it had to be done to stop the future and the use of her DNA to eliminate all mutants. The next thing he knew he was being flung into the fountain by Beast. As he struggled he knew that Mystique would be able to escape.

Finally able to stop Beast Erik immediately went looking for Mystique. However as soon as he stepped out of the fountain he knew that she was gone. A part of him was glad that he had been stopped from killing Mystique.

Knowing that he would be unable to find her and guessing that she probably wouldn't come and find him he focussed instead on the Sentinels. Reaching into his coat pocket he found the plans.

Erik knew that if he couldn't stop Mystique that he would have to stop the Sentinels. Therefore his plans changed and he set his sights on the the new machines designed to hunt and kill mutants.

* * *

**Feel free to review**


End file.
